Két ágy meg egy kávéfőző
by elvie hun
Summary: Ezt a rövid kis novellát egy sírnivalóan szép Darren Hayes  dal ihlette. Nem egy vidám történet, nem is igazán történet talán, mégis közel áll a szívemhez:... Nincs benne szándékolt spoiler. Nem része a Bársony világának. A jogok J.K.Réi.


"_Húnyt szemmel csókolom szemed, _

_hogy ne lássuk megalkuvásunk, _

_egyáltalán semmit se lássunk _

_s elfogadjuk e perceket."_

_/Eörsi István/_

1.

Az ajtóból még visszanéz, tényleg alszik-e. Az üvegcserepeket már összeszedte a padlóról, meg a dohányzóasztal darabjait is. Rekedt a torka az éjszakai üvöltözéstől. Ideje menni.

A gyerekek már beszíjazva a hátsó ülésre, kulcs az indítóban. Odakinn még sötét van, vigasztalanul esik az eső. A két kicsi szinte azonnal elaludt, ahogy berakta őket a kocsiba. Újabb árok az aszfaltban, újabb zökkenés. Menj tovább… Újabb stoptábla, menj, csak menj tovább… Újabb magányos sztráda a feketeségben, milyen rémes gyorsan szállnak az évek, amiket csak ezekkel a groteszk mérföldkövekkel tud mérni, menj, menj, csak menj tovább…

Margaretnek hívják, vagy Lizzie-nek, vagy Susie-nak, megjegyezhetetlen neve van, jellegtelen, éppolyan, mint az élete. Nem emlékszik azokra az időkre, amikor még nem így élt, mint most, az országutak vándoraként, egyik olcsó motelből a másikba költözve, háta mögött a szunyókáló kicsikkel, egyetlen kopott bőrönddel az anyósülésen. Bizonyára neki is voltak fiatal évei, talán víg volt, talán még szép is, de ezek már nem számítanak. Most csak ez a köhögő, szutykos Ford van, meg a két gyerek, akikre gondolni kell. Nincs apjuk, nincs senkijük se. Neki sincs. Talán nem is volt soha. Se senkije, se semmije. Se otthona. Csak ezek a motelek, gépkocsi-parkolók, hámló linóleumpadlók, villanyrezsók. Mindenhol.

Néha úgy érzi, mintha egy olyan kis bádog teatojásban ingna-lengne az élete felett. Aprók a lyukak a tojáson, nem nyúlhat ki belőle, hogy beleavatkozzon abba, ami történik. Csak nézhet kifelé, és inghat, ahogy a tojás lánca ingatja. Bezárja magába ez a pici börtön, de talán ki is zár valamit. Talán védi valamitől. Így beburkolózva nem kell okokon és okozatokon, meg a hülye miérteken gondolkoznia. Mert az aztán teljesen fölösleges lenne.

Az ember nem is hinné, mennyi ilyen egyforma szálló van a világon, legalábbis annak a négy keréken bejárható részén. Lehet, hogy mindegyikben járt már, lehet, hogy ezt a következőt is látta. Sosem emlékszik rájuk, nem ismer fel egyet sem. Ugyanolyanok. Két-háromhavonta elindul, hogy maga mögött hagyja az előzőt, és addig vezessen, amíg egy újabbat nem talál. Néha csapódik hozzá egy-egy férfi, kamionsofőrök, munkanélküliek, stopposok, ilyesmik. Néha le is fekszik velük. Néha kap érte pénzt is, de az nem számít. Ilyenfajta büszkeségnek nincs helye benne. Ha rendesek, úgyis adnak pénzt az ebédfőzésért meg a zoknistoppolásért is. Amúgy sem szokott sok pénze lenni, pedig mindent elvállal, ami akad, a soron következő koszlott településen, akármit. Jól jön a pénz, mert a benzinre szükség van, és a gyerekeknek enni kell. Néha neki is, persze, de az megint csak nem olyan lényeges. Szinte soha nem éhes. A cigaretta, az jó azért, ha van, de legtöbbször nincs. Mindegy.

Van, hogy olyanokkal akad össze, mint ez a mostani is, akik megverik. Azokkal nem szokta sokáig húzni, pláne, ha nem is fizetnek semmit. A gyerekek hamar megszeretnek mindenkit, és hamar el is felejtik őket. Őket azért nem hagyja bántani, ezért jött el most is. Nem jó anya, valahol homályosan érzi, de még sosem gondolkodott el ezen igazán. Bár a gyerekek nem szoktak panaszkodni. Fogalmuk sincs, hogy máshogyan is lehet élni. Ők úgy hiszik, ebből áll a világ: utak, leértékelt játékkatonák, borostás Andyk meg Joe-k, olcsó motelek, két ágy meg egy kávéfőző. Bár, ami azt illeti, lassan ő is kezdi hinni. Mindegy is, nem?

2.

Amióta az eszét tudja, rejtőzködik. Csak annyi a különbség, hogy most a szó szoros értelmében is azt teszi. Az ilyen koszlott kis városkákban talán nem találnak rá, akik keresik. Erre többnyire csak muglik vannak, azokat meg nem érdekli, mi elől menekül ő, és miért. Eszik, néha legurít pár rémes mugli whiskyt valamelyik bárban, alszik, fizet, és hajt tovább. Miért is szúrna szemet? Errefelé nem ritka az ilyen. Az ilyen helyeken szinte kizárólag belőlük élnek. Emberekből, akik különböző vélt vagy valós dolgok elől bujdokolnak.

Ami őt illeti, neki aztán van bujdokolnivalója. Rögtön két oldalról marnának utána, ha tehetnék. A világa, ahová igazán való, most a hidegvérű gyilkost, az árulót üldözi benne. A tanítványt, a védencet, aki beleharapott az óvón fölé terjesztett kézbe. Nem, nem is csak beleharapott, inkább tőből leharapta. Megölte a Tanítót, aki bízott benne haláláig, mindennel és mindenkivel dacolva. Meg kellett tennie, hogy óvja a fiút a sorsától, ami ásító, éhes szájjal lesett rá. Nem hagyhatta, hogy gyilkossá váljon. Hogy olyanná legyen, mint az apja… Épp elég rohadék van már a világon így is, saját magát is beleértve. És hát, az ő lelkéért már igazán nem kár, igaz? Már nagyon régen történt, lehet, hogy hetekkel ezelőtt is. Évezredekkel ezelőtt.

A másik oldal, ahová kémként furakodott vissza, ahol az igazi céljai megvalósításához szemelgette az információmorzsákat, szintén boldogan rántaná meg a kötelet a nyakán. Még úgy hitte, biztos helyen van, amikor a fiútól, szépreményű volt tanítványától megtudta, hogy a Nagyfőnök kiderítette kém-voltát egy elkobzott emlék segítségével. Fél óra alatt kellett otthagynia a régi életét, de amikor a legutolsó baglyot kapta a gyerektől arról, hogy egykori társai hol keresik, megkönnyebbülve vette tudomásul, hogy azok csak vakon vagdalkoznak. Senki sem képes úgy rejtőzni, álcázni, sompolyogni, mint ő. Egész életében ebből élt. A katedráját is ennek köszönhette. Mindent a világon.

Ez a motel is éppolyan hámló vakolatú, szánalmas kis bunker, mint az előző, de itt legalább meleg van, ha bedugja a villásdugót, viszonylagos csend, ha magára zárja a lötyögő szobaajtót. Ez is elég, egyelőre. Amíg… Meddig is? Mindegy. Nem akarja tudni, mi lesz aztán. Van még egy célja, amiért így már nem sokat tehet, de mindenesetre élve akarja kivárni. Életben kell maradni addig, míg a fiú meg nem küldi az utolsó baglyot is a hírrel, hogy vége… Aztán már tulajdonképpen mindegy. Akár még jobb is lehet. De igazán: mindegy.

Járkál egy darabig a szobában, ami néhány napja az otthona, enyhén groteszk szóval élve. Aztán úgy dönt, hogy még egyszer, utoljára megtiszteli a hátsó udvarban lévő kis bárt a jelenlétével. Holnap úgyis továbbmegy, addig még butíthatja magát valami hatvanfokos lőrével, minél erősebb, annál jobb.

Odabent vágni lehet a füstöt, olyan vastag. Hozzájárul ő is, bár a cigarettát nem tudja megszokni, de van még pár töredezett szivar a zsebében, a régi életének maradékai. Kiegyenesít egyet, tüzet kér a pultostól. Az a gyufa mellé tolja rögtön a whiskyspoharat is, úgy látszik, kiismerte ennyi idő alatt az ízlését. Szippant, kortyol. Aztán újra. Nem gondolkodik, most inkább nem.

A nő már azóta figyeli a mozdulatait, amióta elővette a szivarosdobozt a kabátzsebéből. Szürkés hajú, szemű, ruhájú nő. Nem fiatal, nem szép. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan _semmilyenség_ árad belőle, mintha díszletnek lett volna odarakva, hogy a helyszín jelentéktelenségét tovább mélyítse. Most összeszedi magát, és hozzá lép. Meg akar szólalni, de ő megelőzi. Úgyis egész biztos, hogy ezért jön ide.

- Megkínálhatom? – nyújtja felé a dobozt, és újra felemeli a pultról a gyufát. Szivarra nem gyújtunk öngyújtóval, gondolja, még a muglik is tudják, beleszívódik a benzin. A nő arcán elömlik valami, amit zavart hálafélének is értelmezhetne, ha nem lenne tökéletesen mindegy. Nem szokott szivart szívni, ügyetlenül tartja, de látni rajta, hogy élvezettel szívja le a füstjét.

- Köszönöm. – Talán úgy érzi, a gesztusért cserébe beszélgetnie kell, mert folytatja. – Idevalósi?

- Nem, átutazóban vagyok. Hát maga? – Nocsak, milyen udvarias társalgó lett belőle mostanra!

- Szintén.

- Nem iszik valamit? – Hát ez elképesztő! Perselus Piton, a gyengék és nincstelenek gyámolítója! Őt is megsajnálná vajon valaki, ha már egy italra sem maradna pénze?!

- Köszönöm, egy whisky jólesne.

Rendel egy whiskyt a nőnek, meg még egyet magának is. Csendben kortyolnak, forgatják a poharat az ujjaik között. Miről is beszélgetnének? Amikor elfogy, ő feláll, és el akar köszönni, de látja, hogy a nő is felállt, mintha menni akarna vele. Szó nélkül fizet tehát, és kifelé indul. A szürke nő utána.

3.

Ez is éppolyan egyedül van, mint én, gondolja, ahogy a férfi gondosan a székkarfára teregeti a ruháikat. Érdekes alsónemű van rajta, még sosem látott ilyet, de nem kifejezetten taszító. Nem csókolja meg, az éppolyan nevetséges és fölösleges lenne, mintha bemutatkozna neki. Minek? Sosem látták egymást, és valószínűleg nem is fogják soha többé, nem rokonszenvesek, nem is ellenszenvesek egymásnak.

A férfi nem jóképű, nem ügyes, nem tapasztalt, de meleg a teste, szóba áll vele, és a maga szótlan módján gyengéd hozzá. Nem tudja pontosan, hogy a testéhez-e, vagy a lelkéhez, de ez nem is igen számít. Hasonlóak. Ezt azért érzi: hogy hasonló a sorsuk, rohannak mindketten valami elől, hátra se nézve, mindig csak előre, a következő állomásig, mint egy vak vonat.

A fekete hajú férfi is valahogy mindig kívül élhetett mindenen, mint ő, talán ő sem ismert soha melegséget. Ezt nem a tudata mondatja vele, inkább a zsigereiben érzi, a lelkében nincs helyük ilyen mélységeknek, de az ösztönei, az elpusztíthatatlan apróvad-ösztönei tisztában vannak vele. Egyszerűen csak ezt a formáját ismerik a meghittségnek, mint általában a nem egészen civilizált emberek. Élj azzal, amid van. A férfi lecsavarja az éjjeli lámpát, talán sötétben könnyebb… Legyen.

4.

Nem sok készpénze maradt, otthagyott egy százast a nőnek az éjjeliszekrényen, meg a szivarosdobozát. Keresnie kell egy bankot valahol.

Megalkuvás, persze. És ha az? Nehogy már valaki az ő életével a teljességet keresse! Elég ez neki. Ami azt illeti, mindketten túlélték volna, ha ez nem történik meg, mint ahogy azon is nemsokára túlteszik magukat, hogy megtörtént. Na és?

Egyikük sem áltatja magát, hogy ettől bármi jobb lesz, vagy bármit is másként fognak látni tőle, akár csak egy pillanatra is. Vigaszt nyújtottak egymásnak egy pár órára, nem reményt. Jobb nem lesz semmi, de hát élni kell. Látja a gyereküléseket a kocsiban, ahogy kihajt a parkolóból. Azokról gondoskodni kell, nyilván. Neki meg szintén van valamije, amit dédelgetnie, amire várnia kell. Egy célja, ami talán még beteljesülhet. Aztán majd meglátjuk.


End file.
